Saphir VS Phoenicia
by Phoenicia Balkov
Summary: OS: Un jour enneigé, deux jeunes filles se font face. Laquelle des deux obtiendra le coeur du capitaine des BladeBreakers ? Saphir est à Gueparde connais pas son prénom , Phoenicia est la mienne. Le reste à Takao Aoki même Kai :' Very bad...


La neige tombait encore en ce mois de février, laissant par son passage un magnifique manteau blanc qui semblait réjouir les plus jeunes. Deux jeunes filles se faisaient face, haine non contenue, et se toisées avec mépris.  
- Alors ? lança la blonde.  
- Alors quoi ? répliqua froidement son interlocutrice.  
- Si je gagne, tu me laisses Kaï, si je perd, je te le laisse, répéta-t-elle.  
- Kaï n'est pas un objet, mais j'accepte ton défi, répondit-elle.  
- Parfait ! s'exclama la plus grande.  
Elles sortirent toute deux leur toupies et se mirent en position. Le match mené fut rude, prenant chacune leur tour le dessus, elles ne parvenaient pas à se démarquer. Après une longue heure d'acharnement, leurs toupies furent éjectées de concert, provoquant ainsi l'égalité.  
- J'ai peut-être perdue une bataille, mais je n'ai pas perdue la guerre Phoenicia ! lança la blonde.  
- C'est bien là que tu te trompes Saphir, déclara Phoenicia.  
- Et en quoi ? demanda Saphir.  
Phoenicia se contenta de sourire et lui tourna le dos.  
- Cette guerre est perdue d'avance pour toi, tu te crois la meilleure car tu as plusieurs millénaires d'expérience derrière toi, mais tu n'as qu'un niveau bien pitoyable pour une personne qui a vécu aussi longtemps. Je n'ai que 16 ans, et pourtant, je te tiens tête sans problème, souffla la bleuté.  
- Je n'ai pas vécu plusieurs millénaires comme tu le crois ! répliqua la blonde. Je me suis contenté d'avancer dans le temps, parce que moi je peux me permettre de faire ce genre de chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de "dons" surnaturels pour te vaincre, sourit-elle. Je te bat à la loyal, moi ! Quand à ton jeu de "qui gagnera Kaï ?", ce n'est pas à toi de décider de la vainqueur !  
- A qui d'autre dans ce cas-là ? demanda-t-elle.  
- A Kaï, répondit-elle simplement.  
- Mais Kaï n'est pas là, murmura-t-elle.  
- Tu ne sais rien de Kaï, tu ne le connais même pas, soupira Phoenicia. C'est stupide, complètement idiot. Tu dis que tu l'aimes mais s'il le faut, tu ne l'aimes pas.  
- Je suis bien plus à même de comprendre mes sentiments que toi de comprendre les tiens, lâcha Saphir.  
Phoenicia resta silencieuse un court instant.  
- Peut-être bien, fini-t-elle par reconnaître. Mais il y a une raison à cela. J'ai grandis en ignorant tout des sentiments et des émotions, on m'a élevée dans le but de n'être qu'un pantin, manipulable à guise. Alors que toi tu as eu une belle petite vie.  
- Tu ne sais rien de ma vie ! s'exclama Saphir, enragé. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il m'est arrivé ! Alors ne parle pas de cette manière ! Ma vie n'a rien d'un conte de fée !  
La plus petite soupira.  
- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Je ne sais rien de ta vie mais je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. Et je m'en moque éperdument. En lisant dans tes yeux on voit que même si tu as souffert ça ne te fait pas grand chose.  
- En lisant dans les tiens on ne voit que ta merde ! cracha-t-elle. Kaï ne voudra jamais d'une fille comme toi.  
- Ne parles pas de Kaï, ne ramènes pas tout à lui, lança froidement Phoenicia. Il n'a rien à voir dans cette discussion.  
La neige avait cessé de tomber, un bon nombre d'enfants et d'adolescents c'était regroupé autour des deux jeunes filles, observant la scène en silence.  
A quelques pas de là, les bladebreakers suivaient leur capitaine qui, malgré le temps particulièrement froid qu'il faisait, avait tenu à s'entraîner. Remarquant le rassemblant, Tyson ne manqua pas de s'y précipiter, exciter de savoir si un match se déroulait. Surpris de la conversation qu'avait les deux jeunes filles, il comprit rapidement de quel Kaï il s'agissait lorsqu'elles prononcèrent son prénom.  
- Kaï ! s'exclama Tyson en courant le rejoindre. Y'a deux filles qui se crêpent le chignon pour toi, lança-t-il, moqueur.  
Kaï soupira, voir des fans se battre pour l'avoir était plutôt rare, mais lorsque ça arrivé, c'était tellement violent que les forces de l'ordre se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'intervenir. Il s'approcha et dissipa la foule d'un simple regard. Il observa alors les deux jeunes filles et reconnu l'une d'elle, mais l'autre, il ne l'avait vu que quelques fois et ne savait pas vraiment qui elle était, si ce n'était qu'elle faisait partie d'une équipe de beyblader étrangers.  
- Balkov, murmura-t-il. Encore et toujours toi.  
Phoenicia le dévisagea froidement.  
- Quel plaisir de te voir mon cher Kaï, lança-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.  
- Je ne dirais pas ça pour moi, répondit-il.  
Il se tourna vers l'autre jeune fille qui lui faisait face.  
- Et toi, tu es ? demanda-t-il.  
- Saphir Diamant ! se présenta-t-elle en rougissant.  
Kaï soupira, décidément, il était entouré de fans toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres. Phoenicia les observa un instant et leur tourna le dos.  
- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, déclara-t-elle avant de s'en aller.  
Son équipe l'avait rejoins et observé Kaï qui garda les yeux fixés sur Phoenicia jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse de son champ de vision, il soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle attirait l'attention sur elle de cette manière et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi, alors qu'en regardant l'autre jeune fille il comprit qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec les fans habituelles.  
Alors, Tyson, prit d'un élan de générosité qui ne présageait rien de bon, invita Saphir a rester avec eux. Ainsi, ils passèrent une grande partie de leur temps à s'entraîner avec elle. Elle se montra très douée pour le blade, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kaï. Elle resta également chez le grand père à Tyson pour le dîné et celui-ci l'invita à emprunter une chambre, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésitation.  
Sans vraiment faire attention au temps qui passait, les jours défilèrent, puis les semaines. Et la présence de Saphir avec l'équipe était devenue aussi naturelle que celle d'Hilary. Tyson et Max s'amusaient toujours à mettre Kaï et Saphir dans des situations embarrassante pour la jeune fille, Kaï, bien trop occupé à toujours trouver des solutions, ne remarquait pas le trouble de la jolie blonde lorsqu'il se trouvait seul en sa présence.  
Ce fut en début mars que le déclic ce fit. Alors que Tyson et Max, aidaient pour la première fois par Ray, Hilary et Kenny, qui avait tenté de les dissuader avant d'entrer dans la combine, les avaient enfermés dans le dojo. Saphir, assez gênée, s'approcha de Kaï et lui mit une main sur son épaule. Il fallait qu'il reconnaisse que cette fois-ci, ils étaient bien enfermés et ne parviendraient à sortir que si une âme généreuse viendrait leur ouvrir. Il se tourna, visiblement énervé par les gamineries de ses équipiers et lui lança un regard noir avant de la regarder surpris. Elle faisait peine à voir et donné l'impression de partir pour l'échafaud.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il inquiet.  
- Je... euh..., balbutia-t-elle.  
Il la fixa, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Elle resta un moment sans voix.  
-... Je t'aime ! s'écria-t-elle.  
Il resta silencieux, surpris par cette déclaration à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Gêné, ne sachant que faire, il lui sourit, faisant rougir encore plus la jeune fille.  
- Je suis désolé de ne pas répondre positif à tes sentiments, murmura-t-il. Je ne te connais pas assez alors je ne peux pas en juger. Désolé.  
Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête.  
- Non, ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle. Je ne te demandais pas vraiment de m'aimer, juste de... ne pas me rejeter.  
- Alors je ne le ferais pas, promit-il.  
- Merci, sourit-elle.  
Il se mit donc sérieusement à tenter d'ouvrir la porte. Après avoir été aidé par Saphir qui s'était remise de ses émotions, ils parvinrent enfin à sortir lorsque le grand-père de Tyson, alerté par les appels de Saphir qui, désespérée, s'était mise à crier « à l'aide », était venu leur ouvrir. Ce qui valu une punition à Tyson : cours obligatoire de kendo.  
Après cette petite mésaventure, Kaï essaya de se montrer plus aimable avec Saphir et de ne plus s'occuper d'elle seulement à cause de son talent de bladeuse. L'admirable amabilité dont le capitaine faisait preuve avec Saphir avait attiré les soupçons de l'équipe sur l'origine de leur relation. Tyson se montrait fier et racontait à qui voulait l'entendre comment il avait mit ces deux-là ensemble. Lorsque la rumeur parvint aux oreilles des deux concernés, ils le nièrent en force. Personne ne voulant les écouté, ils finirent par rester silencieux à ce sujet. Saphir, encore gênée par la situation, tentait tout de même de se confier au capitaine des bladebreakers.  
- Moi ça ne m'a pas trop déplu cette rumeur à vrai dire, lui confia-t-elle un jour sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.  
- Et je sais parfaitement pourquoi, soupira le capitaine. Seulement, notre vie privée ne regarde que nous, et même si ça avait était le cas, je ne voudrais pas que tout le monde sache tout de notre relation.  
- C'est vrai que... ça ne regarde personne, avoua-t-elle.  
Il lui sourit, amusé qu'elle confirme, sachant très bien la raison de se revirement. Remarquant son sourire narquois elle lui tira la langue et soupira.  
- Dis-moi, est-ce que c'est vrai que tu a perdu la mémoire ? demanda-t-elle. Ne te sens pas obligé de répondre bien sûr ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.  
- Honnêtement, je n'ai perdu qu'une partie de ma mémoire, je me souviens de certaines choses, notamment de Phoenicia, précisa-t-il.  
Elle sembla déçu mais ne le montra pas suffisamment longtemps pour que Kaï le remarque.  
- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas oublié, elle ? questionna-t-elle, amère.  
- Sûrement parce que je ne peux pas oublié les crasses qu'elle m'a faite, malgré les rares bon moment que nous avons passé ensemble également, murmura-t-il, peu sûr de lui.  
- Bons moments, murmura-t-elle. Il y en a vraiment eut ?  
- Oui, pas énormément mais nous avons tout de même passé de bons moments, sourit-il. C'était amusant de faire rager grand-père et Boris, on était très doué pour ça.  
- Je vois, dit-elle simplement.  
Elle sortit et alla dans sa chambre et lui s'étendit sur son lit. Il avait remarqué la pointe de jalousie dans sa voix mais ne releva pas, il avait tout de même le droit d'avoir de bons souvenirs avec Phoenicia, il l'avait aimé, dans ce passé, mais ses sentiments avaient changé lorsqu'il avait cru comprendre qu'elle l'avait trahit alors que ce n'était pas le cas, et il n'avait jamais réussi à ressentir de nouveau des sentiments à son égard. Il se sentait nostalgique en se remémorant cette partie de sa vie où tout avaient semblés si facile et où ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se quitter.  
- « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore », marmonna-t-il les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Celle que tu étais avant me manque Phoenicia, j'apprécie beaucoup Saphir, je commence à me demander... j'ai peur que ça se reproduise comme avec toi...  
Il ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Saphir, de son côté, observait encore par la fenêtre de sa chambre, laissant l'air frais de la nuit l'apaiser quelque peu après ces durs révélations. Ainsi donc, Kaï avait eut de bons souvenirs avec Phoenicia, mais quel genre de bons moments étaient-ils ? Elle se changea et se coucha sur le lit, elle ferma ensuite les yeux et se laissa emporter par Morphée.  
Les jours passaient rapidement, Phoenicia guettait le moment propice pour avouer la vérité à Kaï, mais sa peur prenant le dessus, elle se ravisait toujours au dernier moment. Kaï comprenait de moins en moins le comportement de son ex-petite amie, il espérait un peu que ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas changé mais angoissait à l'idée de devoir lui dire que, pour lui, tout était fini et qu'il était passé à autre chose. Il avait peur de la réaction de cette dernière. Un an était passé désormais depuis sa rencontre avec Saphir et ses sentiments pour elle avaient bien évolué, il avait encore peur de se l'avouer mais en était conscient.

Ça faisait bien plusieurs mois qu'il cherchait en vain comment lui faire sa déclaration sans paraître ridicule et sans briser sa réputation. Décidant qu'il était temps de se lancer, il lui demanda de l'accompagner dans le parc ce qu'elle accepta, intrigué par la subite envie du capitaine des bladebreakers à vouloir se promener avec elle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc, Kai lui demanda de s'assoir et elle s'exécuta, ils se regardèrent longuement, silencieusement.  
- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? demanda Saphir au bout d'un moment.  
- En quelque sorte, oui, soupira-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce donc ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu ne veux plus de moi dans votre équipe ?  
- Non, bien au contraire, répondit-il. Je te veux, mais l'équipe n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je te veux avec moi...  
- Tu veux... être avec moi...? s'étonna-t-elle.  
Par quel miracle le capitaine de l'équipe international avait-il décidé de faire ce genre de déclaration à Saphir ? Lui-même n'en savait rien, il savait que ses sentiments avaient évolués et que désormais, ce n'était plus Phoenicia qu'il voulait, mais Saphir et ça s'arrêtait là, il n'allait pas chercher plus loin, ça lui convenait étrangement.  
- C'est une blague ? souffla-t-elle en se tournant et retournant de tout les côtés, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Tyson ? Où es-tu planqué ?  
- Ce n'est pas une blague mais effectivement Tyson est planqué dans ce buisson, soupira-t-il en montrant le buisson qui gigotait bizarrement. Mon cher Tyson, tu ne reconnais pas un buisson d'ortie quand tu en vois un ?  
Tyson sortit de sa cachette en sautillant.  
- Des orties ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?  
- Non, c'était amusant de te voir gigoter parce que ça gratte, répliqua le capitaine.  
- Sadique vas ! lança-t-il.  
Kai soupira et ne lui accorda aucun regard, il contemplait Saphir, attendant une réponse. Celle-ci était plongé dans une profonde réflexion, certaine que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague.  
- Je ne peux pas croire à ça c'est..., commença-t-elle.  
- Impossible ? acheva le capitaine un drôle d'accent mélancolique dans la voix. Pourtant c'est la vérité.  
Elle se tu, ne sachant que répondre à ça tandis que Kai attendait sa réponse.  
- Si ce n'est vraiment pas une blague je... j'accepte ! déclara-t-elle le souffle court.  
« Tu as gagné » pensa douloureusement Phoenicia qui avait écouté leur conversation, non loin de là.  
Kai sourit à Saphir, c'était le premier vrai sourire qu'il faisait à la jeune fille, un sourire qui, pour une fois, traduisait ses sentiments: la joie. Nul n'aurait pu croire cela du grand Kai Hiwatari, l'insensible et pourtant.

La nouvelle avait rapidement fait le Une des plus grand journaux mondiaux. Du magasins sportif au journal régional en passant par tout les types de journaux et magasines, sans oublier internet, la radio et les informations télévisuelles, tout le monde était au courant de cela. Ils avaient beau avoir tenté de garder ça secret, lors d'une conférence de presse Tyson n'avait pas su tenir sa langue et les journalistes présents s'étaient délecté du scoop. Évidement, Kai et Saphir n'avaient pas laissé Tyson s'en tirer comme ça.  
Du côté du reste de l'équipe, Ray avait enfin déclaré sa flamme à Mariah, Tyson à Hilary et celle-ci, croyant à une blague, l'avait giflé majestueusement devant toute l'équipe et les journalistes, Kenny avait tenté une approche de Ming-ming mais elle lui avait déclaré, gênée, être déjà avec quelqu'un, sans préciser qui et Max avait essayé de faire du charme à Emily qui n'avait absolument rien remarqué et s'en était allé. Tyson s'était calmé depuis qu'il était avec Hilary, cette dernière ayant réussi à imposer des règles à Tyson profitant du prétexte de leur relation, elle était parvenue, tant bien que mal, de mettre Tyson au régime pendant un mois sans grand succès car il trouvait toujours une solution pour manger en cachette. Avec l'aide du capitaine de l'équipe cependant, elle avait réussi son coup et Tyson avait mangé équilibré pendant quelques mois. Ils avaient commencé par lui donner très peu de nourritures se qui avait eut pour effet qu'après avoir présenté un plat de brocolis à Tyson, alors que celui-ci détestait ça, il l'avait dévoré en un temps record et avait déclaré qu'il n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon sous le regard médusé de son équipe. Maintenant que la panique des premiers temps s'était calmé et qu'il n'y avait plus de tournois en vue, les bladebreakers s'étaient séparé pour une durée indéterminé de vacances. Kai et Saphir étaient partis pour la Russie puis l'Égypte, Tyson et Hilary étaient resté au Japon en compagnie de Kenny, Max était allé voir sa mère en Amérique et Ray avait accompagné Mariah en Chine. En Russie, Kai avait, avec l'aide de Tala et son équipe, fait enfermé Boris tandis que Voltaire était en fuite, pendant son séjour là-bas, il avait épluché les journaux des jours précédant et avait ainsi apprit le décès de Phoenicia par suicide. Saphir s'était quelque peu sentis coupable mais n'en avait rien montré et ils avaient fini par allé en Égypte pour y passer un moment également.

Quelques années plus tard, Kai reçu un appel de Mr Dickenson qui lui annonça un nouveau tournois, c'est avec joie qu'il accueillit la nouvelle et l'annonça à Saphir et ils repartirent au Japon rejoindre le reste de l'équipe pour un nouveau tournois mondial.

END


End file.
